


DM/HG drabble: Christmas with the Weasleys

by Icicle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: dramionedrabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Presents, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione insists that Draco accompanies her to the Weasleys' house for Christmas. He receives a stunning addition to his wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DM/HG drabble: Christmas with the Weasleys

**TITLE** : Christmas with the Weasleys  
**RATING** : PG  
**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own HP or any part of the fandom. I just like to torture Draco in as many ways as possible.  
**PROMPT** : Tacky holiday jumpers  by [](http://kansol-encore.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kansol_encore**](http://kansol-encore.livejournal.com/) at [](http://dramionedrabble.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dramionedrabble**](http://dramionedrabble.livejournal.com/)  
**SUMMARY** : Hermione insists that Draco accompanies her to the Weasley's house for Christmas. He receives a stunning addition to his wardrobe.   
**AUTHORS NOTE** : This prompt was just too good of an opportunity to torture Draco and his fastidious ways. Thanks [](http://kansol-encore.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kansol_encore**](http://kansol-encore.livejournal.com/) = )

 

    

* * *

 

 

**: : :**

 

“Hermione—are you ready? ”

Hermione made her way down the stairs and smiled at her boyfriend who was primping in front of the mirror.

“Oh, Draco,” she said with a smile, “stop fussing so much. It’s only the Weasleys.”

“Right.”  

Draco still looked uneasy and continued adjusting the collar of his button down shirt.

“Does this silver shirt wash me out?”

“Draco—”

“It’s too bright. What if all the masses of ginger are reflected in my shirt?” He shuddered and ignored Hermione’s glare. “That would be awful.  A green shirt would be better. That’s festive, right?”

Hermione sighed and put her arms around Draco’s slim waist.  She turned him around and kissed him, her eyes full of adoration for this gorgeous but completely mental man.

“Everything is going to be fine. ”

“I know,” Draco said averting his eyes to the floor. “It’s just…why do we have to go? Let’s stay here.”

He pulled her closer and started nibbling on her neck.

Hermione moaned softly and pushed him away. “Stop that, love. I’ve told you before…the Weasleys are like my family.”

“But—”

“No excuses. We’re going to spend New Year’s with your mother and Andromeda, so it’s only fair we spend Christmas with my family.”

Draco ran a hand through his hair and started unbuttoning his shirt.  “Just let me change.”

Hermione chuckled and tugged his arm towards the fireplace. “You look fine, love. Don’t change because…”

Draco raised his eyebrows at her.   “Never mind. Let’s just go.”

  


**: : :**

 

 

Draco was completely overwhelmed by the sea of endless redheads that surrounded him. Apparently, the Weasley clan was still expanding.  He tried his best to force a pleasant expression on his face rather than his usual scowl.

“Thank you so much for having us, Mrs Weasley,” he said politely.  He grabbed the older woman’s hand and kissed it. “You’re looking so lovely today...in that _festive_ jumper.”

Obviously, Draco was lying through his teeth. He found the Weasley jumpers to be hideous and tacky, but a proper guest should always compliment his hostess.

Mrs Weasley blushed and kissed him on the cheek.  “I’m glad you think so, dear. I made it myself.”

“You’re very talented,” Draco replied with a flirtatious smile. He was laying it on a bit thick, but he needed to impress this woman.

Mrs Weasley beamed at him and grabbed him by the arm.  “Come on, you have no idea how happy that makes me.”

Draco tried his best to smile at her again even though she was mutilating his wrist.

“Here you go, dear” she said as she passed him a brightly wrapped package in tones of clashing red, green, and orange.

 “That’s too kind of you, Mrs Weasley,” he said as he unwrapped the gift. Inside the messy paper was a bright orange Weasley jumper that was adorned with a dark green and glittery DM in the centre.

Draco’s eyes opened wide. “This was unnecessary.” 

“Do you love it? Hermione explained how much you love glitter. And now you’re part of this family too.”

Draco pulled the redheaded woman into a tight embrace and scanned the room for his evil girlfriend. Of course, Hermione had helped design that fashion atrocity.

“It’s one of kind,” he said trying his best to smile and not shy away from the puke inducing garment.

“Well, put it on.” Mrs Weasley pushed the jumper towards him. “It will look perfect over that silver shirt.”

Draco gulped.  Oh yes, Hermione was going to die a horrible and painful death for this.

**~Fin**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
